Sang Dewi
by miya miyoko
Summary: "Mengapa kau mengikuti sayembara kerajaan jika kau tak mau menikah bersamaku?"/ "Aku mengikuti sayembara untuk adik tiriku, karena kau akan jadi permaisurinya."/ Sumpah itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya, dan juga hati puteri yang dimenangkannya dalam sayembara./ AU. OOC. Fic Kolosal. Adaptasi Mahabarata.


⌣»̶·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ Sang Dewi ⌣»̶·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

✽̤̥̈̊ ✽̤̥̈̊

Prabu Fugaku menyesali perbuatannya. Kalau saja dulu dia tidak tertarik pada Dewi Kurenai, janda cantik yang tinggal di wilayah pesisir kerajaan Konoha, mungkin nasib putera tunggalnya tidak akan mengenaskan seperti sekarang.

Prabu Fugaku telah berjanji pada Dewi Kurenai, bahwa dia akan mengabulkan semua permintaan wanita itu asalkan Dewi Kurenai mau menikah dengannya. Saat itu Dewi Kurenai masih belum ingin meminta apapun dari Sang Raja, dia hanya memegang janjinya.

Namun, setelah Dewi Kurenai hamil dan melahirkan anak dari Prabu Fugaku, yang diberi nama Uchiha Obito, dia berambisi agar puteranya bisa memimpin kerajaan Konoha. Padahal Prabu Fugaku telah menentukan bahwa yang berhak untuk menjadi Raja Kerajaan Konoha adalah Pangeran Sasuke, putera sulung Prabu Fugaku dari Dewi Mikoto, Permaisuri pertamanya yang sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Sasuke.

Di hari disaat Prabu Fugaku hendak menobatkan Sasuke sebagai Raja di Kerajaan Konoha, Dewi Kurenai tiba-tiba hadir di balairung dan mengacaukan upacara penobatan tersebut. Dia menuntut Sang Raja untuk menepati janjinya.

"Jangan kekanakan Dewi, aku akan menepati janjiku, menuruti semua kemauanmu. Tapi itu nanti, setelah upacara penobatan Sasuke sebagai Raja selesai." Ketus Prabu Fugaku sambil menatap datar pada sang Permaisuri yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, mengundang perhatian dari semua Panglima, Menteri, Penasihat, dan juga Pandita yang hadir dalam upacara penobatan hari itu.

Berdiri anggun di depan puluhan pasang mata, Dewi Kurenai dengan berani membalas tatapan mata sang suami, disertai sebuah senyuman angkuh tersungging di bibirnya.

"Maafkan saya Paduka. Saya tidak akan meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum Paduka menepati janji Paduka."

Prabu Fugaku mendesah kesal. Meletakan kembali mahkota emas yang akan dia pasangkan di kepala Pangeran Sasuke, ke sebuah nampan perak yang tengah dibawa oleh seorang dayang. Dia kemudian berjalan turun dari singgasana, lalu menghampiri Dewi Kurenai. Mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat katakan Dewi, agar aku bisa melanjutkan upacara penobatan Sasuke sebagai Raja."

"Saya hanya menginginkan satu hal Paduka. Tolong jadikan Pangeran Obito sebagai Putera Mahkota, pewaris Kerajaan Konoha yang akan menggantikan Paduka sebagai Raja."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak mendengar permintaan Sang Permaisuri. Tak terkecuali Pangeran Obito yang duduk di sebuah bangku bertilam sutera dan emas, di samping Pangeran Sasuke.

"Bunda?!" Pekiknya tak percaya. Pangeran Obito melirik Kakaknya cemas, hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah dan malu melihat kelakuan Bundanya.

Beberapa menteri dan penasihat saling berbisik bingung dengan permintaan gila Dewi Kurenai. Tidak sepantasnya Permaisuri menuntut hak atas tahta yang sebelumnya sudah ditetapkan untuk Pangeran Sasuke. Walaupun Pangeran Obito adalah anak kandung dari Prabu Fugaku, tapi yang berhak untuk menjadi Raja tetap Pangeran Sasuke, karena dia merupakan anak sulung Prabu Fugaku dari Permaisuri pertamanya, Dewi Mikoto.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Desis Prabu Fugaku marah. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Yang berhak menerima tahta adalah anak tertua, Sasuke adalah anak tertuaku jadi dia ..."

"Obito juga anak tertua Paduka," potong Dewi Kurenai.

"Obito anak keduaku!"

"Obito adalah anak tertua Paduka dari saya."

Prabu Fugaku mendengus frustrasi. Dia mulai merasa malu melihat para menteri yang saling berbisik seolah sedang menggunjing mereka.

"Pergilah Dewi, aku tidak bisa menobatkan Obito sebagai Raja, Sasuke lah yang pantas menjadi Raja. Sasuke telah menyandang gelar Putera Mahkota bahkan sejak dia masih bayi." Prabu Fugaku berbalik membelakangi Dewi Kurenai, dia hendak kembali naik ke singgasana, dan melanjutkan upacara penobatan Pangeran Sasuke sebagai Raja.

"Paduka bukankah seorang Raja selalu menepati janjinya?" Dewi Kurenai menyeringai. "Di hari pernikahan kita, di dalam kuil di hadapan para Dewa, Paduka telah berjanji 'akan mengabulkan semua keinginan saya, asalkan saya menikah dengan Paduka'. Waktu itu saya belum mengutarakan keinginan saya. Dan saya telah menjadi isteri Paduka. Dan sekarang ... Saya menagih janji Paduka. Saya ingin anak kita, Pangeran Obito menjadi Raja."

Perkataan Dewi Kurenai membuat Prabu Fugaku menjadi serba salah. Dia mengakui bahwa dia memang melakukan janji seperti itu saat menikah dengan Dewi Kurenai. Tapi Prabu Fugaku tidak mungkin menyingkirkan posisi Pangeran Sasuke sebagai pewaris kerjaan.

Pangeran Sasuke mendesah mendengar pertengkaran Prabu Fugaku dan Dewi Kurenai, bangun dari tempat duduknya, dia kemudian menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan saya jika menyela pembicaraan Ayahanda Prabu dan Ibu Suri," Kata Pangeran Sasuke. "Kalau memang Ayahanda Prabu telah menjanjikan hal itu terhadap Ibu Suri. Maka baiklah. Biarkan Obito yang akan menggantikan Ananda sebagai calon Raja Negeri ini."

Prabu Fugaku dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar keputusan Pangeran Sasuke. Sementara senyuman di wajah cantik Dewi Kurenai tampak melebar.

"Tapi Sasuke ..."

"Saya tidak mungkin membiarkan Ayahanda Prabu terjerumus dalam dosa, karena tidak menepati janji. Jadi biarlah saya menyerahkan posisi saya untuk Dinda Obito," ucap Sasuke kalem.

"K-Kanda?" Pangeran muda berusia lima belas tahun itu tampak bingung. Dia dalam posisi serba salah, membela ibu atau ayah dan kakaknya.

"Aku mempercayai ketulusan Sasuke mau memberikan Tahta Konoha pada puteraku, tapi bagaimana dengan keturunannya nanti? Akankah anak-anaknya akan menjadi Raja juga?"

"Kurenai!" Teriak Prabu Fugaku. Dia marah melihat Permaisurinya terus mendesak Sasuke.

Pangeran Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia kemudian menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata dengan lantang : "Kalau itu yang Ibu suri khawatirkan, maka aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan menikah dan memiliki keturunan seumur hidupku."

Langit tiba-tiba mendung dan gelap, dan gemuruh halilintar menyambar, mengiringi sumpah Pangeran Sasuke. Hari ini seluruh penguni Konoha dan Para Dewa menyaksikan, Putera Mahkota Uchiha yang melepas tahtanya.

Berita tentang Pangeran Obito yang diangkat menjadi Raja Kerajaan Konoha, menggantikan Prabu Fugaku, akhirnya sampai ke kerajaan Suna.

Raja Negeri Suna yang awalnya mempersiapkan ketiga puterinya untuk diserahkan ke Konoha, untuk dipersunting oleh Sasuke sebagai Putera mahkota, mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memutuskan mengadakan sayembara untuk mencarikan jodoh sejati bagi ketiga puterinya. Dia memutuskan mengadakan sayembara untuk mencarikan jodoh sejati bagi ketiga anaknya.

_BERSAMBUNG_


End file.
